Surrounded
by Homesickhalfblood
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments, that title belongs to the wonderful Cassandra Claire as do the characters. Although the plot is all mine. Plenty of Clace, Malec and Sizzy! reupload with correct spellings!
1. surrounded part 1

We were surrounded.

Two months ago, Clary stabbed her blade, uncoated in Heavenly fire into the pit of her demonic brother's stomach. She saw as he writhed away in his mother's crying arms just after he thanked his sister for saving him. She could never _really_ feel compassion for her brother then, not ever after what he had done. _Now_ she looked around inside the skeletorial insides of a cave. Stalactites hung from the mouth of the cave like vampire teeth. Their sharp serrated edges almost seemed to glisten in the moonlight that shone brightly through the cave like a battery-operated torch. ' _No'_ she muttered to herself, it wasn't the points shining by themselves, the tips were coated in burgundy and different shades of red glistening _blood_. They must have used this cave as a sort of sacrificial tent, she thought to herself.

She looked around to see her friends and family. They were held firmly by two endarkened _each_. The only person who was being held onto by more endarkened was Jace. Her beautiful always illuminating Jace, was now reduced to shredded gear, thick with dried blood. His once beautiful heavenly locks now hung from his head, wet with blood which oozed down the side of his face and neck. Everyone had been made to encircle around her and the familiar cold figure who stood in front of her. His ashy blonde hair, pure as snow, framed his pale smug face.

" _Sebastian"_ she hissed.

She could feel jace pressuring to free himself as Sebastian walked towards her, his white canines sparkled, his mouth pointed at one end with a smirk.

"My sweet sister" he chided. "I've missed you _terribly"_ he smiled, dragging out the word.

She could feel her friends and family looking at her, some with dismay and some she could feel, we're eyeing her with pity.

Sebastian raised a hand to stroke her cheek but she squirmed away from him, trying her best to break free from the strengthening grips from the endarkened. It was no use.

"There's to point to try to escape Clarissa, I've got you now and your all _mine_ " he spelled out coldly, emphasising the 'mine'.

Suddenly, Jace yelled out "Let go of her or I'll rip you to pieces!" He threatened pulling with all his might, but the 6 endarkened holding him back were too strong.

Sebastian's eyes rolled over to Jaces and almost for a second, what looked like pity was then replaced with pure hatred. "Shut your goddam mouth asshole, you _stole_ claryfrom me, that will not go un-punished" He glared accusingly.

She looked over to everyone as a yell bounced of the insides of the cave. Maia, their downworlder friend had half transformed the top part of her body into her other form, her _werewolf_ form. She sunk her massive teeth with a roar, into one of the endarkeneds neck.

He let out a piercing shriek with horror as he fell to the ground with a large ' _thud'_ sending dust out from beneath him.

Sebastian suddenly spun around on the heels on his feet and looked over to the werewolf girl. "Restrain her!" he screamed as more endarkened tumbled forward with what look like shining chains.

 _Silver._

"Leave. Her. _Alone_!" Luke lurched forward, towards Maia but the dark warriors, draped in red held him back.

The shadow hunters who once did anything to protect humanity stepped forward and bound Maia in the chains. "She screamed, trying to shrink back. Her form started to tone back to human. Oozing blood was streaming down her face and body.

Sebastian walked up to Maia in what seemed like seconds and sent his hand, striking across her. "You bitch!" he yelled into her face, making her stagger back. She didn't dare fight back now, she only whimpered in pain. "Remove the chains, I don't want the mutt to die just yet" he ordered to his men.

Clary looked over to her mother, who with her pale white face, held her mouth open in shock at the sight of her evil son. Simon, who got his memory taken a couple weeks ago by a prince of hell was fumbling around trying to free his arms from the grips of the newely created endarkened. These ones seemed to be stronger than before, she supposed that he improved them so he could come back stronger. Thinking about him coming back turned her attention. How was he back? As if he sensed this, he looked over at her with a wicked grin, reading the expression clean of her face.

"I know what you're thinking, _how is my darling brother back?_ " He smiled, with a sickening grin.

"Well you're in luck sweet sister of mine, turns out Lilith has pity on her children after all. Seeing how you struck out the part demon inside me with that stupid sword of yours that you don't deserve, all Lilith had to do to save me, was transfer a demon's soul into me. Your now probably wondering how I got out, well you see once a demon soul is placed into your body, you become two separate souls. As you know, to kill a demon fully you must destroy both its life forces. After that traitor demon opened that portal for you, Lilith took his demon life force and gave it to me. Now, my human body is still back where I supposedly died and only demons can enter that realm now. That's how I got out" he explained gleefully.

"but who's life-" suddenly it dawned on her. Magnus summoned a demon, who in exchange for Simons memory's, granted them passage back into the mortal world. " _Asmodeus_ , far bigger than a greater demon, a prince of hell".

Magnus's father.


	2. surrounded part 2

She looked over to Magnus who for a second had sadness in his eyes until he caught her looking. He may have not been the greatest father to the warlock, but he was still his father, he should be allowed to grieve.

Alec's eyes went from Magnus to Sebastian, his face lighting up like flames. "But that means his other form is still alive, no?" the cavern trembled as he shouted. He suddenly looked around in shock. Magnus was attempting to summon enough magic to do something, probably a portal.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this, bind the creature with demon electrum" Sebastian chuckled wickedly. "It will only hurt badly it you squirm too much, stay still, don't use your magic and it won't be…too painful" He cackled, sending shivers down her spine.

Magnus fought back tears as they bound his wrists. Alec was kicking and trying to writhe out of the clutches of the turned shadow hunters. He was screaming Magnus's name while shouting curse words at Sebastian.

Her brother smiled amusingly and approached Alec.

No wonder your mother hates you, you and this warlock are disgusting beyond measures. You've ashamed your whole family. "Tell everyone here you're not gay and I will let the warlock go".

Alec studied him for a moment, thinking and then opened his mouth.

"What's the catch?" the other boy questioned, not meeting Magnus's eyes.

Magnus, through gritted teeth, looked over to Alec "Don't listen to him Alexander! I'll be fine, don't give in to him!".

As if the warlock said nothing Sebastian replied to Alec. "you must swear never to do unspeakable thing like this again and be a good boy and obey me".

"I-is there anything else?" Alec eyed him nervously.

"Oh yes I almost forgot, thanks for reminding me!" He winked evilly.

What was he up to?

"I need you to kill your sister" he said with no expression, looking at Alec, waiting for his reaction.

"What…your crazy if you think I would hurt Isabelle!" Alecs face lit up with shock and fury.

"choose. You sister or some stupid warlock that no one cares about!" Sebastian boomed.

"It's okay Alexander, everything's going to be okay" Magnus cried solemnly, not quite believing his own words either.

"How can u say tha-"Alec started to sob before Magnus interrupted him.

"Look at me Alexander, I _love_ _you_ , no matter what, you sister doesn't deserve to die" Magnus whispered loud enough for even Sebastian to hear which made him scowl.

"You don't either magnus!" Alec said, tears streaming down his face.

"I've lived hundreds of years my love, my time is up. You will find someone else, I want you to find someone else, you hear me?" Magnus said, with love and sadness all at once.

Seeing what these two were going through right now, made clary weak and want to break down but she knew she had to stay strong for everyone.

"I-" Alec straightened up carefully and looked over to Magnus "You've made me the happiest man alive, please forgive me, I love you no matter what Magnus Bane" The other boy stammered, tears mixed with the blood smudged on his cheeks, trickled down his face.

Magnus only nodded weakly, Clary could tell that, due to his age and what he had seen, he knew this had to be done and that it was the only way.

"I-do not accept your offer" Alec stammered, holding back tears and trying not to look at Magnus in case he broke.

"You hear that warlock? Your precious shadow hunter is giving you up, having anything to say to that?" Sebastian snarled.

"Go to hell" Magnus boomed roughly.

"Already been and it's not so pleasant" Sebastian said, for a second it sounded like his voice had a slight edge to it, like a serrated knife. "Now warlock, you work for me, take him to the dungeons".

This place has dungeons? So, he wasn't going to kill him yet after all, or was this just a trick?

Her brother's followers dragged away the helpless and weak warlock into the darkest part of the cavern which must have led to the cells. 'Hopefully' she thought to herself. Magnus was easier to obtain if he wasn't dead.


	3. surrounded part 3

As soon as they were gone, Sebastian spun around to face her, his eyes training on her every move, waiting to see what she would do.

"Now, where were we? Ah clary, _clary_ " his voice echoed in her mind, or was it the words jumping of the sides the hollow rock?

His voice gazed down her body but stopped half way, lingering at her stomach.

"His eyes lit up in confusement but toned down to something dark and wicked, as if he knew something he wasn't meant to know.

"Well, well Clarissa, you've been a bad girl now, haven't you?" He glared her down, making her want to shrink in to a corner and shiver a while.

"what are you-" then it dawned on her.

" _HOW_ _DARE YOU?"_ his voice boomed. "YOU. ARE. MINE. only I can have that amusement!"

With great force, he made his fist connect with her jaw, sending her skidding back.

Jace who was trying to fight his way out of the strong bonds of the endarkeneds hands suddenly kicked with such a force that he knocked one of them over " _CLARY!"_ he yelled.

He managed to pick his way out of the other five endarkened and started running towards her but Sebastian was already there hitting him with such a blow that sent him back, crashing into the wall.

" _JACE_!" she screamed, fearing that the blow had hit him too hard.

She heard and saw in relief, her boyfriend come to. An agonising groan escaped his mouth from the force of the hit and slowly pull himself up.

The endarkened rushed around him, pulled him up harshly and drag him back to where he started.

"Jace" she whispered.

"Im okay my sweet clary, im still in one piece, see?" he smiled weakly. Turning over his hands to show her.

In reply, she looked him over, searching for any signs of-

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF RAZIEL WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT? Ewww!" Her brother shouted, making a gagging noise.

She hadn't noticed that the blow that she received from Sebastian earlier had made her dizzy and her mouth fill up with blood and was making her choke.

She felt herself suddenly wretch over and fall to her knees, coughing up blood. She could feel people calling her name in the distance but everything was spinning and going black, she passed out.

She woke up to the feeling of hands dragging her by her hands, trying to make her stand up. Her feet felt like jelly, and someone was splashing her in the face with what tasted like water from the sewers. She sputtered out the disgusting, dirty water and looked up the see Sebastian's face in line with hers. He was so close to her she thought to herself. She was scared he would kiss her in front of everyone, in front of _Jace_. What would they all think of her, that she was disgusting for kissing her brother, but that only made her remember the time when they at first, thought Jace was her brother, the memory made tears swell up in her eyes. 'No' she thought to herself, I can't show him any signs of weakness, it's what he wants.

"Welcome back beautiful" he said, uncomfortably kind.

He ran his hands down her face and cut around her breast, feeling it with the tips of his fingers.

She spit in his face "get your hands off me you _disgusting_ pervert" she said through gritted teeth, emphasising the worse words to piss him off.

Instead it had the opposite effect. His eyes lit up hungrily as he looked at her.

"Feisty! Now, now there's no need for that" his smile was wickedly cruel.

"I'm afraid you can't go un-punished for what you've done. While we've been waiting for you to stir, I went over a couple of options. I could, either do what I please with you in front of your family or two, teach you a slightly more _painful_ punishment" His demonic laughter filled her body and made her spine feel like it was snapping into a thousand pieces.

"you _wouldn't_ " Jocelyn muttered in shock.

"Oh, I would, especially in front of her _dimwit_ boyfriend and whore mother" His snare turned to Jace.

"If you touch her-" Jace's voice jumped an octave but stopped when Sebastian interrupted him.

"You'll what? I can touch her wherever and how ever I like! After all she is _my_ sister, she is _mine_ " He shrieked, making Jace tense, as if not to anger him further.

The next thing he said was "Anyway I've made up my mind" while pulling out a long shining blade from behind his back.


	4. surrounded part 4

_Glorious._

This is her sword she used to strike her brother down, pouring holy fire into his system, killing the demon within him, or so they thought.

As If reading her thoughts, Sebastian chuckled "Yes clary, this is your precious sword you struck into my abdomen when you betrayed me. I thought I could forgive you but now I can see that's never going to work. He took the blade in his right hand, it balanced nicely, he was a Morgenstern after all. He turned the blade tip towards her and rested it on her stomach.

The shock struck her like a blow.

She could hear voices around her screaming and calling her name, all she could hear was blurs in the distance.

"you wouldn't" she whispered, finally letting a tear flow down her cheek.

"Oh I would, I've grown bored of you sister, it's time to send you on your way"

He arched the blade back, ready to bring it down on her stomach.

"please, please don't" she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

For a second it looked like he didn't hear her and that he was about to send the blade into her, but he stopped and lowered the blade.

"And why should I listen to you?" he smirked.

"you know why" she whispered quieter now.

"tell me why, and I might let you live" he chuckled, gleefully.

All she said was "please don't hurt them" hoping that he wouldn't make his sister say more but she knew that wouldn't be true.

"Who? All your friends and family?" he gestured to everyone in the room with his hand.

"yes but no"

"what then?" he questioned, even though he knew.

"my baby" she whispered, so quite that only Sebastian would just about hear.

"SAY IT LOUDER OR I'LL KILL YOU ON THE SPOT AND THAT'S AN ORDER!" he yelled, slightly deafening her for a second. His voice rising in tone.

She could hear Jace cursing at Sebastian and her mother screaming at him that I had nothing to do with anything.

"Oh, but mother, she does" he smiled his wicked grin "Clary, don't you have something to say?".

"I'm pregnant" she whispered a little louder this time.

"I can't hear you!" Sebastian yelled.

"I'm pregnant!" she screamed back in his face, with such fury that even _he_ looked shocked for a second.

She looked round to the faces of her friends and family, he mother didn't looked shocked only tears escaped her eyes. Clary's eyes scanned over to Jace.

He was completely white faced.

"clary your pre- ". He started, with a look of utter hock and terror on his face.

she was scared this would be his reaction.

Breaking down with tears streaming down her face, all she could say was "I'm sorry".

Jace suddenly locked his eyes in hers and said "promise me clary, never apologise to me again, you hear me? I love you and I'm happy. I just wished you told me" is all he could say.

Jace Herondale was crying.

"Now this is all very touching but I'm going to kill you now" Sebastian gleamed, looking at her, his hand moving with something shining in his grip.

"YOU SON OF A-"Jace began.

"now, now that's my mother your talking about" he looked over to her mother and smirked.

All she could do is meet her daughter's eyes.

'I love you' she said to her mother's eyes.

More tears streamed down Jocelyn Frays face. Pretty much everyone was crying by then.

"ENOUGH STUPID WHINGING" Sebastian was screaming but no one stopped. "I want you to know clary that I love you, if I didn't have to do this I would marry you for sure"

She made a sickening gag in response but instead his had jerked her chin upwards and he pressed his lips forcefully on to hers. She gasped in shock and tried to kick him away but his soldiers didn't let her move. He moved his lips down her neck, trailing towards her chest. A little further and she would be able to do something. He got down to her chest and slipped his tongue in between her breasts. It was a disgusting sensation, being touched by her brother like this. She reached up to the side of his head with her teeth, gripped onto his ear and ripped it clean off.

A painful yell echoed the space.

"YOU BITCH!" he shrieked, sending the palm of his hand across her face. She could feel her face tingle where he had slapped her.

"I've had just about enough of you"

And he sent the sword into her stomach.


	5. surrounded part 5

She went to scream, but nothing came out.

"NO!" Jace was screaming, trying to break free to save clary, tears streaming down his face like a waterfall.

Sebastian sent five more jolts of the blade into her abdomen. All clary could think of was her unborn child, crumbling away with the force of the blade. The room started to spin. She could hear her name being called out in the distance. Everything was going blurry. She felt her knees buckle and then everything went black.

Jace:

He watched in horror as Clary's brother sent the blade, repeatedly into her tummy, most likely crushing the baby inside her. He went to yell, but no sound came out. He fell to the floor, just able to choke out Clary's name. Suddenly clary let out a long sigh, looked at her brother and fell to the ground, her head hitting the rough, jagged hard ground with a sickening ' _crunch_ '.

"what have you done, what have _you_ DONE?" Jocelyn shrieked as her daughter's lifeless body flailed to the cold stone surface.

After that, everything seemed to go past in a blur.

Suddenly a horde of Shadowhunter's poured into the cave, striking down the endarkened with such a howl that the cave shook, sending debris falling all around them. He saw as Alec, someone who looked like Jia Penthallow and a couple more Shadowhunter's he didn't recognise, stream towards the back of the cave where magnus was taken. Jace, now free of his bonds, looked up to see Sebastian fleeing. He stumbled upwards and started staggering towards the direction he had gone when suddenly a hand jerked him back and spun him around, it was Isabelle. She seemed to be mouthing words but then he realised she was saying something.

"Jace, can you hear me? Jace you need to get clary, magnus is getting a por- "she yelled as suddenly an explosion sent them flying backwards, the strength of the warlocks' magic sending them back as a fixture opened up in the wall.

A portal. Suddenly his memory went back to her.

 _Clary._

He looked over to see her lifeless body stretched out on the ground, surrounded in a puddle of blood. The image of clary lying there gave him the strength to stagger up, his ears ringing. He hobbled over to her and fell next to her, pulled her into his lap and then shook her.

"clary, please wake up clary" he muttered, no longer holding back tears as he cradled her head surrounded by her flame coloured and blood-soaked hair, in his lap.

The yell of his name woke him up from the darkness. His instincts kicked in. he saw as his friends and family streamed through the portal. He used what was left of his strength to haul clary up in his arms and ran for the portal. He edged round the bodies of the lifeless corpses. Then he ran through the portal, he felt everyone watch him as he entered it.

He heard the hush of voices but he didn't dare look up. He was kneeling on the ground with clary in his arms. He could see as tear droplets splashed on to her pale smooth face as white as the silk sheets on mourning day.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, he looked up to see Alec looking down at him faintly with sadness. Luke and Jocelyn were nearby, Clary's mother weeping in the werewolf's arms. Her head buried in the crook of his neck. Simon and Isabelle were embraced together, their heads rested together. They were both crying softly, looking at Jace with pity. Suddenly he heard his name being called. He looked up to see Alec looking down at him, mouthing his name.

"-ace, Jace you need to give clary to magnus and let him do the work" Alec soothed.

He held his grip on clary all the same.

Magnus grabbed him but the shoulders and made him look up.

"Jonathan, holding onto clary like that isn't going to save her, I need you to give me to her and let me do my work". Magnus pressed into his mind.

Reluctantly he loosened his grip on her and felt Alec's arms drip under his arms and pull him away and then embracing him in a hug. He didn't react, he just stared as blue sparks flew around his girlfriend's body. Her beautiful orange hurls hung flatly of her face, matted with sticky blood. He only noticed now as he felt his hands go limp that he himself was covered head to toe in her blood, at this point he couldn't care less. He now looked around to see that they were in the assembly hall at Alicante. He saw all the faces looking down, shocked at what they could see. He heard sighs of pity and crying, he couldn't take it any longer. He jumped up and ran towards the doors, he heard Alec call his name but kept running anyway. He kept running and running until he ended up at the lake. He was just about to cry when the tiredness from running kicked in. That's when his legs buckled out from beneath him and darkness swarmed his vision.


	6. surrounded part 6

He woke up in a cold sweat. He had a horrible nightmare were Clary had died. He looked around him and noticed he was in the infirmary at Alicante. He looked to his left and felt all the life drain out of his body. Lying with her flame coloured hair, draped over the white sheets, he small features, pale to the bone, was Clary.

He quickly sat up but was met with a sickening dizziness.

"Woah, hold your horses, you took quite a hit when you collapsed at the lake"

It was a female voice, Isabelle was leaning over him, her hand stroking his face. He snatched her hand away, expecting to see her hurt, but her soft expression stayed the same. Hold on, her expression was never soft?

"Clary-" he started, coughing.

"Shh, you need to rest" she soothed.

"no, I need to see if Clary's alright" he said before staggering out of the bed, realising he was only in his boxers, he couldn't care less. He was half way when suddenly his legs felt like Jelly.

"Jace!" Isabelle yelled, concern in her voice.

"Just help me get to Clary" he muttered, groaning from the strain in his legs from running the night before.

"bu-"she started to say.

"Please Issy" He begged.

She said nothing but sadly nodded and kneeled over to him. She put his arm round her neck and pulled him up. They both staggered towards Clary's bed as he felt his weight collapse onto the side of the creaking mattress.

He looked up when his eyes met Simons. He looked sad but he wasn't crying, why the hell wasn't he crying? He looked to the left near Clary's head, Jocelyn was sitting there with Luke's arms draped around her. She was muttering softly to herself, Clary's limp hand in her clasp. She was rubbing it soothingly with her thumbs, circling her palms and running her fingers up a little just under half way of her lower arm and bringing her fingers down again. Only now he looked up to Clary's face. He noticed the bones in her face were more prominent, the gaping hollows under her eyes like a corpse. How could he even think that right now? But no words could change what he was now coming to terms with.

She was _dead_.

He felt the tears spilling out of his eyes and whimpered, burying his head into her chest, muttering her name softly.

"She isn't dead"

he heard someone say, startled, he looked up. Magnus was standing there, weary eyed with dark circles surrounding the pits of his eyes.

"wha-, what do you mean?" Jace managed to stutter.

"I'm _saying_ she's still alive" Magnus reassured him.

"She's going to be okay" Jocelyn whispered to him, reaching out her hand for his. He didn't take it but she grabbed onto his all the same.

He looked up to see everyone's expressions again and realised why they weren't crying. He said the words over and over in his head.

She's _alive_.

"Why isn't she awake?" He demanded, looking sourly at magnus.

"She's in a sort of coma" Magnus regarded back, scouring at him. "And don't look at me like that either, I saved her lif-".

"Well she's not awake is she!" he yelled back.

"Shh Jace, let Magnus finish" his parabati scolded.

"As I was _trying_ to say" Looking at Jace with threatening eyes as he said this "Only Clary can save herself now" He explained, with slight confusement in his own voice.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned him, nervously.

Luke cut in "What clary needs now is a rune of her making, something along the lines of reviving. Magnus has transfixed this into her mind and hopefully it will break its way through to her".

"but she's unconscious! How can she draw a rune?"

"Let me care to explain. Clary is in a state of half consciousness. Her brain functions channelling her movement are slightly conscious. So if she gets an idea of drawing a rune her body might be able to channel enough energy to her hands, if she really puts her mind to it".

Jace just started at him blankly.

"What magnus is trying to say is that clary can wake herself up enough to draw a rune which should do the rest" Luke explained.

"Well what are we waiting for? Someone get paper and a pencil so that clary can tell us what to do" Simon stormed.

For a second Jace actually felt like they were finally getting somewhere.


	7. surrounded part 7

Magnus started to walk out the room when Jace suddenly remembered something.

"Magnus?" he questioned, making the warlock turn around.

"Yes Herondale?" he asked bleakly, sadness in his eyes. He was hoping he wouldn't get questioned.

"Did they make it?" he eyed him nervously, not sure he would like the answer.

"I'm terribly sorry" Magnus was looking down, not meeting Jace's eyes and then walked off.

All he could feel was the blank empty void opening in his stomach. No one said anything, they were all too speechless.

"It's going to crush her" is all he said.

He didn't have to say who he was talking about, everyone already knew.

Isabelle rested her hand on Jace's shoulder, making him look up.

"we'll tell her together" she reassured, holding back tears.

He looked over to his girlfriend's sleeping face. It didn't feel right seeing her in the Alicante's infirmary default gown surrounded by paper white sheets.

As if reading his expression, all Jocelyn could say without breaking down was "I can fetch some clothes from our house and grab some nicer looking bedsheets so she feels more comfortable".

Everyone nodded in approval. No one could cry, not now, they all had to stay strong, for Clary's sake.


	8. surrounded part 8

**hi guys! you probably all hate me for not updating, I'm sorry! I've recently started college and its been so hectic lately! Im working on the next parts of the story! I've been playing round with ideas and I now have a really strong story line to** **share with you all! feel free to leave me suggestions! Thanks so much for the overwhelming support! Im also working on a couple side stories which are based on Cassandra Claire's work but if things went differently! so like different plot lines and stuff! I think this is going to be really awesome and I hope you guys like it when I upload them soon! its probably going to be after I finish the first chapter of this story, yes theres going to be more don't worry! As usual, I do not own the mortal instruments! That right goes to the wonderful Cassandra Claire, as do the characters!All I own is the plot :P**

 **enjoy!**

 **3 MONTHS LATER**

 **Jace pov:**

The last 3 months had felt like years. Each agonising day after another without her. Clary had made hardly any progress, Magnus had reassured him that in time he will wake up and not to lose hope but he was starting to. Not only had he lost his unborn child, he was going to loose the love of his life aswell. He always felt everyone looking at him, expecting him to break, waiting for the rush of anger or flood of tears but it never came. In truth, all he wanted to do was cry and scream at them all to go away, but he's Jace Herondale, he doesn't cry or show emotion. He could hear her words now as he thought of this, schooling him about thinking emotion was weakness. thinking of her now as he walked down the lane, past the outcrop of houses was bringing tears to his eyes, crying stung. before the tear could escape his eye, he wiped it off quickly with the back of his sleeve and continued to walk down the lane to the familiar house. he started to walk up the porch steps and stopped. Perhaps he shouldn't knock? It could be awkward. Deciding against the idea of knocking he started down the steps again when suddenly heard the creak of the front door open.

"Jace?"

It was Luke.

"S-sorry it was a mistake, I shouldn't have come, I'll just go-"

Luke cut in "Jace, its okay, you can go up if you want" he smiled, somehow knowing exactly why Jace was there.

He felt bad about coming, not even talking to them but in reality, he wasn't sure he could cope if he tried to.

"is it okay if I borrow some things to? I promise to give them back when, when uhh-"

"Thats fine" Luke cut in "Whatever you need" he reassured him.

Luke started to walk away from him towards the truck.

"Luke?" he called after him.

"yes jace?" he answered.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" he asked, dimly.

"tell what" Luke eyed him suspiciously.

"that I was here getting...stuff" he knew he sounded pathetically stupid.

"Jace, holding in your emotions will only cause you to explode, and the last thing I want to be doing is being near Jace Herondale when that happens"

"Im fine, really" He lied as he continued into the house.

the first thing he noticed was Jocelyn soundlessly asleep on the couch, clary's pillow compressed between her arms.

Dang, that was one of the things he wanted from her room. He thought about slipping out from under her arms but she had the pillow gripped so tightly and that would only result in her waking up. The last thing he wanted to do was fight a crazy and emotional shadow hunter mom, stressed with the condition of her child, and by then angry from being woken up, for a pillow. instead he swept up the stairs silently as a cat(shadow hunters have learnt this since they were born), crossed over the hallway to Clarys room. As he opened it, he was hit with the smell of oil paint, flowers and incense. The room was filled with half painted canvas's loitering on the stands, stacks of finished and a couple unfinished, piled against the wall. He was happy that she had started painting again, it took a while to convince her, which included a whole lot of cookies but she gave in to him in the end. he wished for those precious moments now, laughing with clary, travelling with clary, kissing clary, just talking to clary, even arguing with clary. How much he just wanted to tell her how much he loved her, he didn't care if she didn't even say it back, he just wanted her to know, to acknowledge him saying these words. A couple things had already been removed from the room such as her pillow and her steel which had been moved to the institute for when she woke up, if ever. he decided he would be content with an Eeyore Winnie the pooh plushie from her bed, her witchlight and her sketchpad. He was about to head for the door when he realised he had nothing to carry the stuff in, he didn't want to be seen walking round the institute with her stuff. He remembered her stash of different bags in her wardrobe. A lot of them were too girly to be seen walking round with. He was going to go with her art bag but it was obviously hers due to the fact that it was splattered with paint. He settled for a grey backpack, dumped the items inside, flung it over his shoulder and headed for the door. he soundlessly swept down the banister and was just about the open the door when he heard someone behind him speak.

"Jace?"

He spun round to see Clary's mother standing there in her dressing gown.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, eyeing the rucksack.

"Um I was just picking up something Isabelle had left in Clary's room" he lied.

"She left Clarys backpack here?" How did she know it was Clarys, dammit!

"Im just borrowing it to transfer the err stuff"

"What even is the 'stuff'?" She questioned, clearly not believing him.

"Makeup stuff?" he said, hoping that would stop her questioning, it did the opposite.

"Why can't Isabelle herself come get it and why do you need too sneak around?"

"She's busy"

"with what exactly?" she asked, blatantly confused.

"I'll see you later Mrs Graymark, I've got to go"

"But-"

He was already out the door.


	9. surrounded part 9

By the time Jace had reached the institute it was already dark. He spoke the words of the nephlim and waited as the doors opened. The institute was eery at night, Jace had never admitted to anyone that he didn't really like the dark. He'd never show it though, shadowhunters didn't show fear. They weren't meant to have any either. He was walking down the corridor towards his room when suddenly he heard the small squeak of floorboards. On impulse he spun round to suddenly grip a rather squirming hand.

Isabelle.

"Isabelle, are you crazy?" he shouted "I could have knocked you out'.

He was waiting for a burst of defensive screaming and shouting but instead was met with fits of laughter.

"th-that w-was s-so funny" she giggled, obviously unaffected by his temper."You should have seen your face!"she smirked.

"I could have hurt you badly though" his temper rising.

"Nonsense"

He began to walk away.

"Jace, what are you doing with Clarys bag?" Isabelle called after him suddenly.

"What is it with women being able to tell who's bag belongs to who! I mean honestly, how do you even memorize-"

"Jace, you do know it has her name on it right?" She said, clearly amused.

"wait, what?" he started dumfounded.

Sure enough in purple sparkly letters scrawled along the fabric of the outer pocket was ' _Clarissa_ '.

"Damn" he muttered under his breath.

"Jace if you want to talk-" she started to say as she reached out a hand for him.

"Dont" he glared, swatting the hand away.

He then he turned around towards his door, entered and then slammed it shut.

Once he shut it he leaned against it, almost in a way of stopping anyone trying to open the door. Slowly he slid down to the ground and sat there for a while, calming down before he broke another window(its happened before). After a little while he got up and headed over to the bed with the bag. he sat down and hauled it in front of him and began to slowly remove the contents. First to be removed was the teddy. He wasn't sure when she had gotten it. there was something so sweet and innocent about it, that little girl she used to be and now the incredible woman she is today. She probably still had this teddy because it would have reminded her of the life before everything and how different it is now. She would always tell him that she wouldn't change it for the world though, otherwise how would they have met? He still felt saddened for her, so much had happened to her over the course of the year, it must have been overwhelming for her. Next he pulled out her witchlight. He had given her this object on her birthday last year. Speaking of her birthday, it was coming up soon. He wondered if she would ever wake up in time for her birthday or if he would have to spend the evening in the greenhouse alone. It was almost painful to think about, the fact that she might not even wake up for her own birthday, then again she might not wake up at all. The last thing in the bag was her sketchbook. He traced his finger over the delicate drawing that she did recently based on a photo of them kissing. He never quite understood art but what he did understand was how beautiful her emotions translated through her work. Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the hinges of the door creak. He spun around to see the sad faces of Isabelle, Magnus and Maryse staring at him from the door. How long had they been standing there, watching him? Didnt they know better than to invade his privacy.

It was Maryse who spoke first.

"Please jace you can talk to us-" she pleaded.

"please just get out" he whined.

"Its okay to be upset" Isabelle cut in "we just want you to know that were here for you and that-"

"GET OUT, JUST GET OUT! he suddenly yelled back, without even wanting to.

The look on their faces said it all, they were shocked.

"Youve all been watching me everyday expecting to break any moment, treating me like fragile china. Magnus, you keep telling me that she's going to wake up but do even you believe that anymore? Its been 3 months without any sign of changes, forget it, she's gone!" He screamed.

"You can't possibly think that way-" the warlock began.

"Just get out all of you and for the last time, LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled briefly before running to the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

He heard the mumbling of voices, a door closing and before long everything went quite. He felt something trickle down his face, expecting blood he found tear water. He hadn't even realised that while he had been screaming at his adoptive family he had been crying. He sat on the floor of the bathroom now, curled up in a ball, tears flooding down his cheeks for what seemed like hours until suddenly he heard a faint tap on the door.

"Magnus,if thats you, go away!"

"Its not Magnus" said a familiar sounding voice.

"Maryse?"

"Nope"

"Isabelle then, just go away"

"Wow, is my voice really that feminine? It your parabati dimwit, you going to let me in?"

Of course it was Alec.

Slowly he lifted his arm up to unlock the door and slid back down. Alec came crashing down practically falling over jace, it was hard to admit but it was rather funny.

"And I'm the dimwit" Jace chided.

"Shut up" was all Alec could come up with."So I heard you were moping about in here by yourself so I thought I would pay you a visit".

"If they've sent you to come talk to me then forget it, I don't want to". He muttered.

"Nope, I actually came here on the complete opposite instructions of everyone else. I came because what you need is a friend, not to talk about your feelings if you don't want to but to chill, relax, hangout and take your mind off things. So with that said, want to come to the training room with me?" he said, while offering him a hand.

He took it.

All he said was "sounds like a plan" and followed Alec to the training room.


	10. surrounded part 10 (chapter finale!)

Jace was woken up to a series of extremely fast knocking and his name being yelled. groaning, he hauled himself out of bed and looked at the time. Him and Alec had trained last night to about 2 in the morning. Alec finally gave in and went to bed but he had carried on for a bit longer. About 2 hours later he dragged himself back to his room where he passed out as soon as he made contact with the bed. He looked at the time now, it was 6 in the morning, that meant he got like two hours sleep! Whoever was behind that door was about to receive a facefull of punches.

As soon as he opened the door he saw Alec backing up.

"Please don't punch me" he whimpered.

"Then why did you wake me up so early!" He said while threatening him with his fists.

"dude hold you fire! I came to tell you something, its about Clary!" He said, clearly out of breath.

"What about clary?" he questioned, now very interested in what he had to say.

"theres no time to explain!" he exclaimed while half dragging half yanking jace down the hall towards the infirmary.

Almost everyone had gathered In the infirmary, the only people who weren't present were Simon, Jocelyn and Luke.

"Ahh Alexander, I see you managed to wake our resident sleeping beauty" he joked.

"Don't push it Magnus, I'm already pissed off as it is. What did you call me here for anyway?" he warned.

"Well, clarys responding to-" he started.

"WAIT WHAT? WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME SOONER! Wait.." suddenly he realised what all the commotion was for.

"exactly, now we might have to wait for a while-" he was interrupted suddenly by a scratching noise.

He looked over so see astonishgly Clary moving and scraping her finger against her skin.

"QUICK, HER STEEL ALEC!" Magnus boomed.

"Your going to let her draw on herself blind?" Jace threw at him.

"everyone knows clary is the best at drawing runes Jonathan" he said while rushing around her, checking for movement and how fast her heart was beating, thats what he told us anyway.

"Don't call me Jonathan" he glared.

"there are more important things than your feelings right now so-LOOK!"

They looked. Clarys hand was moving at rapid speed with the steel against her skin. Magnus had carefully lifted her nightgown so just her stomach was showing(she had underwear underneath and the blanket was covering that area anyway). She was drawing what looked like an Iratze rune but instead of ending on one of the points, its swirled half way back down, through the centre, looped back up and then swept down again, it almost looked like an angel wing. As soon as she finished her hand went limp. The steel clattered to the ground. Everything happened so quickly and everyone was in shock of what just happened not even a minute ago.

A couple seconds later, Jace was the first person to speak.

"So! Did anything happen?" Jace demanded.

"hmm, it should have happened straight away" Magnus mumbled, scratching his head, obviously confused to why it didn't work.

his heart sank, it hadn't worked. He moved over to Clarys bed and sat down, facing away from her. He grabbed her hand from her sides, and began to rub it with his thumbs soothingly, just like Jocelyn had.

"It was all for nothing then" he whispered quietly, knowing what it meant.

"Jace, you can't possibly mean that, at least we-" Isabelle was about to say but stopped.

Suddenly everyone gasped.

"What, Isabelle what were you going to say?" He questioned, confused at her sudden silence.

They were looking at something behind him.

"What are you all-"

"Jace?" Said a familiar voice.

"Yes Clary?" He asked.

he froze in his tracks.

"Clary?" He said in bewilderment and turned round slowly.

"Jace" She smiled.

He felt the tears come out him like an ocean.

"Oh my sweet, sweet Clary!" He exclaimed while peppering her with kisses, he didn't even care that everyone else was awkwardly watching.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked, while looking around in bewilderment.

After everyone had done their hugs, they all explained to her everything that had happened, minusing 1 small detail. he knew he would have to tell her though.

"-thats why I dreamt of coming up with a rune then, I don't even remember drawing it on myself"

"We didn't expect you to Clarissa, we were honestly worried about how much you were going to not remember when you woke up" said Magnus.

Jace cut in"Clary...".

"Jace?" She looked at him with confused eyes "What is it? Whats the matter?".

"The-the baby"

She put her hands tightly around his and "I know" was all she said.

"You do? What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Well I was pretty sure when Sebastian stabbed me and not only that, I can feel it, I can feel something missing" she whispered quietly.

"Im so, so sorry Clary" He whimpered.

"hey, hey its not your fault" she soothed while kissing his cheek affectionately.

Suddenly Jocelyn, Luke and Simon appear. As soon as Jocelyn sees Clary she starts running.

"Clary!" She cried as she ran towards her daughter and gave her a massive hug and affectionate kisses.

"Mommy" Clary wept in her mothers arms.

"Honey, I don't know if everyone else has told you but..."

"If its about the baby then I know" she nodded slowly.

"Oh Honey im so sorry"

"It's okay" Clary reassured her.

"but honey?" her mother asked her, clearly concerned.

"Lets not talk about it right now Mom" Jace noticed her voice falter slightly.

he started heading for the door, he was going to get that son of a bitch.

"Jace?" Clary called after him "Where are you going?"

"To kill that asshole once and for all" he grumbled.

Quickly she climbed out the bed and ran up to him. He went to stop her and put her back down on the bed but she had already pummelled into his arms.

he made a coughing sound "Uhh Clary" he indicated for her to look down. her nightgown was tucked into the waistband of her underwear.

"Yikes!" she yelped and pulled the gown out of the band.

He looked over to everyone else.

Alec, who was beetroot red, spoke first "don't worry Clary, me and Magnus are gay anyway".

"actually _your_ gay and I'm bisexual" Magnus slightly jokingly, to Alec's slight annoyance, put in.

"And I've seen it before" Luke called.

Jace gave him an odd look.

"When she was little, she ran about the house in her underwear all the time " he chuckled.

"LUKE!" clary blushed.

"And I..uhh" Simon began.

"have a girlfriend" Isabelle finished off.

"And your my best friend so umm" He blushed. Isabelle thumped him on the shoulder.

"Firstly I'm your mother and everyone else is female anyway" Jocelyn smiled.

"Don't forget about Jace! Although he probably doesn't mind anyway" Isabelle smirked.

He felt himself go red. Clary looked up to him and burst out in laughter. Soon enough the whole room had erupted.

Clary turned her attention back to the conversation.

"Jace you can't go after Sebastian, you can't kill him, you know that"

"I can, he'll just come back eventually, hopefully we will be gone by then"

"Firstly, its going to take a lot of us to kill him and secondly, we both know he won't stay down for long. I want everyone just to stop for a while and relax, it seems you all need a well earned break".

"Now, I should probably go change out of these pyjamas" she said, looking down a herself.

"I'll come with you love" Jace nodded, stirring her in the direction of the doors.

"Aand that is our cue to leave" Simon muttered awkwardly.

"Are you sure your okay honey?" Jocelyn asked her daughter, you could hear the concern in her voice.

"Im fine Mom, I'll come back later otherwise I might stay over if thats alright with you?"

"Just let me know" she said while raising an eyebrow.

Clary POV:

After everyone had said their goodbyes and headed home, Jace led her to the bedroom. She was still so confused about what had happened in 3 months. She wondered how Jace had coped while she was...absent. He had probably been fine.

"Do you want me to run you a bath?" Jace had questioned once they had gotten into the room.

Exhausted(you would think being unconscious for three months you wouldn't need any sleep for a long time) she just nodded.

"Alright then, do you need anything else?" He questioned, she rather liked being cared for.

She thought for a moment. She was quite hungry.

"Food, I need food" she replied, as did her stomach.

After he had ran her a bath he went to the kitchen to apparently 'knock something up' she stripped off her clothing and looked in the mirror, she was thinner than she remembered. Magnus had his friend Catrina a fellow warlock come round to the institute and hook her up to feeding tubes while she was unconscious. She definitely needed to put some back on. Having that bath felt like the most relaxing thing in months. Jace had put some new body wash, shampoo and conditioner in there for her to use which she was grateful for. After giving her hair a well needed wash, she rinsed and climbed out of the bath. She grabbed the closest available towel, wrapped it under her arms and came out of the bathroom. she was just about the sit down on the bed, when she noticed the food. There were sandwiches, crackers with cheese and patte, a bowl of thinly chopped carrot and apple sticks and a bowl of what looked like fudge brownie, mint ice-cream and marshmallows.

"Its not the healthiest I know but its all we had in the kitchen, I hope its alright, I made you some hot chocolate too I you want"

She stood there in bewilderment looking at him.

"Clary, Are you okay?" he said, suddenly concerned "Is it the food, I can get you something else if you like!" he said, sounding panicked.

"Clary?"

"I couldn't have asked for anything better, Jace I love you so much" she cried, running towards him in an embrace.

He caught her and held her tight.

"Ive missed you so much Fray, you have no idea how agonising its been without you, I thought I'd never hear you, or for that matter, kiss you!" he replied by giving her a massive kiss on the lips.

"me too, not that I could miss anything while being unconscious" she smiled.

It had more effect on him than she bargained for. He erupted into laughter. After planting another massive soppy kiss on her lips and sitting with her while she ate, he said something about needing a shower and wandered off. Finally.

She had been holding in this river that poured out of her now for what seemed like ages. After what seemed forever, she fell asleep in crying heaps.

 **Jace POV:**

He could have sworn that while he was showering he had heard muffled sounds that sounded a lot like crying coming from outside the door but he was probably just imagining things. Once he had dried of he stepped back into the bedroom to see Clary curled up in a sleepy mess. Out of curiosity, he went up to inspect her, sure enough, there was evidence that she had been crying. His heart sank, so she was upset after all. Once he had changed he laid down on the bed beside her. He put his arm around in comfort and slowly he too, had nodded of to sleep.

 **Well that was the first chapter of Surrounded! Did you guys like it? Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas or tips, don't be shy I don't bite! I also wanted to ask you guys, I'm planning a future sex scene between two of the characters(Clace lols) do you guys want it to be detailed or softly glossed over like Cassandra's version? Let me know! Please bare in mind that I've never wrote a sex scene so this will be new to me so tips are extremely appreciated at this point! Working on the next chapter and couple of fun sideline stories soon, will keep you updated!**

 **p.s. sorry it was a bit long! I wanted to fit it into the first chapter and my OCD would allow an 11th part XD.**


	11. The Dawn Bringer(chapter two, surrounded

_**Oh my gosh! The DM spam is real! Thanks so much guys for the overwhelming support, I'm so sorry for not updating! around the time of the last part to chapter one, I became really busy with college and moving. Finally got round to sitting down and writing. I mean, its two in the morning, but thats not the point, right? So reading back on my old writing and ahh the cringe! Also the spelling mistakes were killing me, literally K-I-L-L-I-N-G me. Hopefully this is better! do enjoy chapter two, I've been trying to make scenes a bit longer with more adjectives and detail so do let me know what you think!**_

 _ **-MK(me)**_

Jace POV:

The next couple weeks were difficult. The first couple of days seemed to go fine, almost eerily normal. Jace sensed she was holding back her feelings, he felt that the others sensed it too. Everyone tried to act normal, not bringing up anything sensitive unless she did first. Honestly, the first morning was shocking enough. The night before, Jace had left Clary on his bed eating, while he had gone to take a shower. When he got back however, lying in crumpled sleeping heaps, Clary was curled up. It appeared that she had been crying, due to the tear-stained sheets and sticky cheeks. He then quickly scrubbed his head in a towel, which he disposed on a rail in the bathroom. He then scooped up the remainders of the scraps of food and wandered off to the kitchen to deposit them on the counter, he would deal with that in the morning. He then returned to find Clary in a completely different position; on her back, head rolled back aswell, snoring. He stifled back a laugh. Instead, he managed to choke on his spit. Suddenly she stirred. "J-Jace?" she murmured. He padded over to her and bent over her small form. "Shhh, carry on sleeping" he whispered. She moaned as if to protest but abruptly stopped short and then continued to snore. Jace smiled and scooped her up. He then carefully deposited her on the opposite side of the bed to where he slept. Then finally after climbing in himself and pulling the covers over them, very slowly so he wouldn't wake her, he turned of his bedside light and fell asleep to the eventual soft noise of her breaths. When he finally stirred to light flashing through the curtain gaps like a torch shining through a water drain and the faint sounds of birds chirping, he opened his eyes. It took him a second to notice no eyes were meeting his and he quickly sat up. He looked around his most irritably messy room, he would have to sort it out later. To his dismay, his red-head was no where to be seen. He slipped out of bed and checked the time.

The time on the display read, 4:16 AM. What was she doing up?

He carefully pattered his way to the door, being a shadowhunter, since pretty much birth they were trained in stealth. He opened his door out into the hallway and listened, no noise, nothing at all. That's odd, he thought to himself and started to look for CLarrisa. His first instinct was the library because she loves it there, to his slight annoyance, she wasn't there. He then checked the training room, nope, not there either. Where else would she go? Maybe she went to her mothers, though surely she would leave a note, right? Think Jace think, he told himself, where would she go? Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. On impulse, he grabbed the closet thing available, a Seraph blade and headed towards the sound. Gripping the sword tighly, he quickly slipped into the kitchen to hear a sudden shriek and a stool falling over. "Jace, you scared me!" Clary yelped. After calming down from the sudden shock, he replied "Jesus clary, I could have killed you" he scolded "Are you okay?" he went to help her up. "Im fine, don't bother yourself" she reassured, if it wasn't for the massive gash on her left arm. "You look fine" he muttered. "Don't be silly, a quick iratze and it will be gone within seconds" she soothed, while beaming up at him. "you sure?" she just nodded in reply. "What are you doing in here anyway?" he questioned, eye-ing her suspiciously. "I was hungry, I say I was because after being almost decapited I seem to have lost my appetite" she mused. "Not funny and you were hungry at 4 in the morning?" he asked. "Wait-What?" she picked up "What are you doing up so early silly? Go back to bed, don't worry about me" she said as she scooped up a familiar tub of ice cream from the floor. "Few, hasn't spilt" she beamed and returned herself to the now put back up stool. He wandered over to her and slipped his arms around her body. "That happens to be my icecream you've got there" he whispered seductively into her ear. That stopped her. "Jace herondale and icecream? Ive missed a lot. Since when did you eat a substance containing sugar?" she asked, turning to look into his eyes. He avoided the question which she was obviously implying and simply said "Izzy bought it for me, I wasn't going to waste it, was I?" He replied. "okay" She didn't sound convinced but didn't press on either. He waited for her to finish her icecream and the picked her up from the stool bridal style "JACE!" she shrieked. He giggled but stopped himself "shhh people or sleeping" he scolded. She put on her serious face which only lasted a few seconds before cracking into a large grin, that got him going. She ubrubtly shoved one hand against her mouth and then one against his, naturally, he licked it. She looked up at him and glared accusingly "Your gross" was all she said. "Arnt you so lucky" I smirked. She rolled her eyes but partially fluttered them closed and then open again. He took this as a cue of tiredness and carried her to his room, quickly applied an irate before falling asleep in a cuddled mess. This time waking up, he was met with large bright, emerald green eyes. "Morning beautiful" he smiled as his mouth met hers. She wriggled closer into his arms until suddenly she squirmed away, got up out of the bed, rushed to the bathroom and shut the door. He responded just as quickly, got out of bed and perched next to the door. He then bent down and talked to her through the gap of the door. "You okay?" He called. "im fine its just-" she cut off, "You want me to come in?" and then regretted it straight away, what a stupid thing to say, now she was probably uncomfortable. Suprisingly she answered "Would you? Please" she beckoned, sounding slightly distressed. Worried, he awkwardly slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He turned round to see the events that had unfolded infront of him. There was blood everywhere, literally. All over the toilet, the seat, and then a long line, the sort of line you might get from dragging a dead body(not that he knew of course) leading to a small pile of orange curls hunched against the wall. "Oh, god-Clary, are you okay?" who was he kidding? Of course she wasn't okay. "Do you need pads, or I could get Iz?" he asked, trying to sound as comforting as possibly. "n-no, its okay, I know im all bloody, oh Jace I got blood everywhere, im sorry" she sniffles. "Hey, hey its okay" he sooths "what do you need?". "C-could you hold me?" she asks, looking up at him. Instead of replying he walks over and sits next to her, pulling her onto him, ignoring the blood. He kisses her cheek effectionatly. "whats wrong Clare-bear?" he asks. "Its not my period, its-"her voice falters. "Hey, you can tell me, im here" he gets her to look into his eyes to show her its okay. "After flow, from miscarriage" she says, simply. That's when the tears really start to flow, after the realistion setting in her face after she said it. He replies but holding her tighter in his arms and rocking her calmly back and forth for what seemed like hours.

 _ **So, hope you guys liked that, let me know what you think! was the afterbirth miscarriage huge amount of blood thing okay? I did a little research but wasn't sure, let me know on your thoughts! If you guys could like I would really appreciate! make sure you turn on story updates because there are more parts to follow! Thanks for reading, bai!**_


	12. Dawn bringer part 2

He woke to the sound of someone saying his name.

"Ace-Jace, wake up" the voice said urgently.

"wha?" he mumbled.

"Get up lazy, I think Izzy's trying to break the door down"

Wait what? Sure enough, there was banging from behind his bedroom door out into the hallway.

He sat up quickly which was met with a thud and an "Owww!".

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay!" she replied, while clutching her forehead.

He looked at her worried.

"I'm fine, now go sort out Isabelle before she barges in here, I need to clean this blood up" she started around with guilt.

The blood, how could he forget?

He got up and zigzagged around the blood and went out of the bathroom to the door. When he opened it, a rather dishevelled girl fell through and onto the floor.

"Dammit!" she yelled "I thought that only happened in movies!"

"What were you trying to do, bust the door down?" he asked.

"Precisely!"

"your stupid"

"I'm not!"

"yes you are"

"no, you are!"

"Why am I stupid now?"

"Because…because you are!"

"Well that's lame, almost as lame as Alec"

"I could agree with you on that"

"HEY!" Alec called out.

Whoops.

They snickered.

"Anyway, where have you two been hmmm?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Jace responded.

"Uhh, it's like half 12" she replied, blatantly confused.

"Wait, WHAT?"

"What have you two been doing anyway? Izzy questioned.

"Sleeping" he replied, still confused.

"The whole day?"

"We didn't sleep"

"Based on the giggling last night, I gathered that"

"yea well-wait, no!" he stammered "I mean, that's not what you think happened"

"It's okay Jace, you guys are allowed to you know"

Giving up on the conversation he just replied "Okay, sure"

Obviously pleased Isabelle beamed and skipped of towards the kitchen.

Just before she was out of earshot she called "Oh and soup will be ready soon!"

"Oh god" he muttered quietly, thinking she wouldn't hear.

"I HEARD that"

"Shit"

"I heard that too Herondale, you best watch it before you get a ladle up your arse"

That did not sound good so he dropped it and shut the door.

He found Clary mopping up the blood with the towels.

She looked up when she came in, with a face of pure guilt "I'm sorry about the towels, I wasn't sure what else to use" she sounded panicked.

He put his hand on hers "Hey its okay, their just towels" he reassured.

There was silence.

"This is all my fault" she mumbled.

He grabbed her face and lined it with his "Promise me that you'll never say that again" he said, slightly strong.

Ignoring him, she carried on "It was though, wasn't it? Everything. iF I hadn't won those stupid tickets to a stupid wine tasting experience, which obviously didn't exist and was just a trap, we wouldn't have been in this mess. Hell, if I didn't walk in to the blasted pandemonium in the first place, I wouldn't have brought you all such a burden".

She sounded so in despair it was heart breaking.

"Hey, look at me" he willed her to look, finally she did" you can't blame yourself for things, besides they happen for a reason, how would you know that not walking in the pandemonium would not lead you somewhere like here. You know fate as well as I do, you can't change it, no matter how hard you try. So please, for me, stop blaming yourself for things which were never your fault to begin with, just Sebastian's".

She looked at him with the same loving and adoring eyes he fell in love with.

"I'm so lucky to have you" is all she said.

"Damn right"

she punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey! Owww"

"Quit it"

"Sorry" he mumbled.

She smirked.

Just then, Isabelle's voice drifted in from the kitchen

"Soups up!"

"Oh lord, the dreaded hour is nigh" he sighed.

Clary giggled.

"Let's finish up here quickly and then we can go eat, what do we do with the towels though?" she sounded panicked.

"their just towels, don't worry love. There's extra bin liners under the sink so we'll just use one of them to dispose of the towels" he reassured.

"Oh, okay" she replied, smiling a little.

"Do you really want her soup though? It will probably taste like dead cats, and demon piss"

"Your gross" she shivered.

"Aaand so is Isabell's soup"

"I'm sure we'll live"

"Don't be so sure about that, her soup is toxic, trust me"

"Well she cooked it, would be rude not to"

"You make an excellent point, Fray"

Turns out she wasn't cooking after all.

 _ **Quite a small scene but it covers a lot of details you might have been interested in knowing in the last episode as I didn't provide or disclose details about how they got to the cave, which there are more details to come! Again, please like if you enjoyed and don't forget to turn on story updates so you know when a new part has come out! Bai!**_


End file.
